


Un hijo para John

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock es consciente de que John desea un hijo, y que él no puede dárselo. Sin embargo, esta vez será John el que resuelva el caso. Pareja establecida. Drabble participante en el Reto 'Un vistazo al 221B' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un hijo para John

John se despertó en mitad de la noche, pero no por una de sus pesadillas. Simplemente se le acabó el sueño.

Sherlock no estaba a su lado. No era para preocuparse, pero decidió buscarle. Y lo encontró en el baño, mirándose muy de cerca en el espejo.

\- Sherlock, vuelve a la cama - le dijo envolviéndole la cintura. Ahora ambos se miraban en el espejo.

\- Me hago viejo, John - dijo Sherlock en un melancólico hilo de voz.- Y no puedo darte el hijo que tanto quieres.

Los ojos de Sherlock se rindiendo a las lágrimas, que buscaron consuelo en el hombro de John. Su corazón se desgarró. Ver a su amigo, su novio, su vida, destrozado de aquella manera, le partía el alma.

\- Vamos a la cama, Sherlock - dijo de nuevo, sonando casi como una súplica.

Sherlock no tenía fuerzas para nada, y menos para contradecir a John. Y volvieron juntos a su dormitorio.

Ya en la cama, John abrazó a Sherlock contra él con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de absorber su pena, aunque él tuviera la suya propia.

\- Encontrarás una solución, Sherlock. Siempre lo haces - dijo dándole un beso en sus densos rizos.

Pasaron los minutos y se fueron quedando dormidos. Tal era su sueño que en el reloj sonaron las doce del mediodía cuando John abrió los ojos, un poco sobresaltado.

\- Sherlock. Sherlock, despierta - dijo casi entre susurros acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

\- ¿Se está quemando la casa? - farfulló aún muy dormido.

\- ¿Y si tienes un hijo con mi hermana? - preguntó John con un tono de voz esperanzado.

\- No voy a acostarme con tu hermana, John. Yo soy gay, ella lesbiana, yo te quiero a ti, y no me da la gana - respondió Sherlock con los ojos aún cerrados.

\- Sherlock, despierta, que no me estás entendiendo - pidió John volviendo a acariciarle la mejilla.- No tienes que acostarte con ella, sólo darle tu semen. El niño se parecerá a los dos, porque es mi hermana. Aunque eso es una tontería, da igual a quién se parezca, lo vamos a querer igual. Además, Harry hace mucho que no bebe, así que todo está bien. Bueno, falta preguntárselo, pero seguro que dice que sí. O bueno, tú puedes convencerla. Seguro que puedes... ¿Qué contestas?

\- Una idea grandiosa. No me equivoqué cuando dije que eras el mejor conductor de luz - contestó Sherlock abriendo mucho los ojos. Puedes empezar con todas las gestiones. Sólo una cosa.

La cara jubilosa de John se tornó dubitativa.

\- ¡Déjame dormir! - dijo Sherlock cerrando los ojos de nuevo y girándose, dándole la espalda a John. Pero John no se enfadó. Le dio un beso en el hombro y se durmió en un abrazo. Sabía que Sherlock estaba encantado con el plan. Sólo necesitaba dormir.

\- Te quiero John - dijo Sherlock en sueños.

\- No tanto como yo - dijo John aún un poco despierto.


End file.
